The present invention relates to a connection for connecting a measuring device to a gas unit.
Such connections are generally known.
Such a known connection is formed by a T-piece which is arranged in a gas pipe and wherein a tap is incorporated in at least one of the connections for the gas pipe, just as in the branch leading outward. To carry out a measurement a measuring instrument can be connected onto the outward leading branch, whereafter the tap present therein can be opened.
The other tap can be opened or closed depending on the type of measurement to be performed.
Connecting of a measuring device to such a connection requires a great deal of work, while the risk of erroneous measurement and of unsafe situations, for instance during removal of the measuring device when a tap is open, is very great.